


Our love is pure

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know how much she care?</p><p>Do you know how much she love?</p><p>Lexa and I, we are so in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love is pure

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something before going to class. Hope it is good.
> 
> I am sorry for grammars mistakes, I am still learning English and I wrote this quickly so no time to edit.

Mother,

 

Did you know mom, that during ours first kiss, she was so nervous, shaking and loving all at the same time? It was messy and too much tongue and we always joke about forgetting it, pretending that was not our first. But it is. We never forget it because it’s ours. Ours. Mine and Lexa’s. Ours

 

Ours, Mother, _ours_. No one can take that away.

 

She has loved me in way no one has ever loved. Our love was a combustion of stars and galaxies all traveling at an unparalleled speed, pulling everything in, forcing everyone to see us and envy our love. It had no end and no beginning. We were in love.

 

Does that make sense Mother? You always tell me that for an artist, I suck at stringing words together. That’s such a lie. I see Lexa swooning over my words, her eyes softening and so full of love. She sees me mother, Lexa _sees_ me. Maybe my words don’t make sense to you, but to her, it does. It does, it does, it _does_.

 

I never have to say or do anything when I’m with her. She gets me, she understands me, and she knows me. The words I can’t say, the drawings I can’t draw, she speaks it for me with love in her voice, she draws it for me in the scribble mess she calls a masterpiece.

 

We whisper words when we’re alone at night and all I’ve ever wanted is there in her eyes. She expects nothing of me mother. Beneath the stars, I don’t have to pretend. I can be who I want to be with her.

 

Do you know how much she care?

 

Do you know how much she love?

 

Lexa and I, we are so in love and I can’t understand why you refuse to believe that.

 

Our love is pure.

 

I need a mom but if you can’t see me and accept me then I will learn to live without you.

 

Your daughter,

Clarke

**Author's Note:**

> It took an unexpected turn at the end I admit, but I can't control my thoughts,
> 
> I'm on tumblr, endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com
> 
> Send me some prompts or just talk to me, I need to improve my English : )


End file.
